One Leap Ahead
by Clockwork000
Summary: Altair is sent on a mission to assassinate a nobleman in Agrabah. In the midst of his escape, he runs into the recognizable street rat Aladdin. Both using the tricks of their trade as they both make run for their lives. (One-shot).


**Disclaimer - **_Hey__ guys, I don't own Aladdin or the Assassin's Creed series. They are owned by Disney and Ubisoft respectively._

* * *

_**One Leap Ahead**_

He stood looking down from one of the simple and condensed mud brick buildings. Altair was given orders to hunt down and erase a man who currently did business in the far off city of Agrabah. A few boat trips and camel rides eventually got him to his destination mere hours ago. The sun, sitting in the center of the sky.

The white hooded assassin stood peering over the ledge at his target below. A rude regal looking thin man in an elegant if not gaudy blue robe, who was chatting up a stand owner below. He was complaining at the quality of the merchandise on display. Playing with his eccentrically long mustache in the process. Around him were an assortment of gruff looking identically dressed bodyguards that easily set them apart. All of them wearing a red robe and sash. Each looking around diligently, each with a hand resting on the handle of their sabers slung on their sides. Leaning forward on the edge, Altair drew his hidden blade.

… … …

Walking around the always busy and vast market place, the street rat casually strolled by a few stands, a smug smile on his face. Walking past a couple good looking women, he turned around and gave a wave, a cheesy look on his face. Both of them laughed before sticking their noses up at him. Sighing contently, Aladdin spun around to face a full, moderately busy fruit stall.

Walking over to the stand, the merchant, a large, disgruntled looking older man came to face him. "What'a'ya want brat?" He spoke callously as he crossed his arms and reared a set of crooked teeth.

Feigning offense, Aladdin took a step back his jaw dropping as he laid both hands against his chest. "Huh? Me?" The shopkeep rolling his eyes in response. As he did, Al took a step closer once more. "Listen, I know I've got kinda a bad reputation around here, but I promise you I-" Sharply turning to the side, he outstretched an arm and pointed down the street. "Oh wow! Look at that!" He all of a sudden shouted gaining the merchant's full attention. Looking where he was pointing, Aladdin waltzed a hand up the stall and swiped an apple before putting it into his left pocket.

Confused, the shopkeep strained his eyes before turning back to the unbeknownst thief. Leaning over, Aladdin wrapped an hand around the ruff man. Guiding him over as he pointed once again to a random area down the street. "It's right there! Don't you see it?" Distracting the man again, he reached over with his free hand and took a few more fruit.

Looking down, he winked at the small capuchin monkey that had secretly crawled down the back of his vest. Abu chattered quietly as he climbed up the stall, diving into a pile of bread.

The merchant broke free of the young man's grasp, crossing his arms again. "I don't see anythin'!"

Laughing confidently, the young thief leaned on the front of the stand. Playing with the a tassel on carpet roof above. "Yeah, guess I was just seeing things. It's funny I really thought that I saw this-" He stopped again when Abu suddenly jumped out of the pile of bread. Holding the largest above his head in celebration. Turning back to the shopkeep, his face dropped. The other's flush with anger. "Uh... gotta go!" Aladdin hurriedly shouted, grabbing Abu and sliding the piece of bread under his arm. Sprinting down the street.

The stall owner gritted his teeth making his way in front of the stand. "Guards! Guards! Thief! Guards!"

… … …

The young assassin was running down the crowded streets. Blood still dripping from his now sheathed and retracted hidden blade. Glancing behind him, he saw a pack of sentinels eagerly chasing him down. Looking around, he saw a set of ascending wooden posts sticking out from a close off home.

Nodding to himself as he ran, he started strafing from side to side running up and away from the select few people who had not yet gotten out of the rampaging guards path. As he did, he purposely set the people he was bumping into off balance, each woozy, some falling down behind him. Looking back, he saw such a trick was unsuccessful however. The guards almost happily shoved the in-the-way pedestrians. Even stepping on those that had fallen in front of them.

Frowning at the sight, Altair looked up to see the posts he had spotted before. Jumping up, he grabbed onto the lowest one and quickly pulled himself up. After, he leaped from one to another before making it successfully to the top. Those chasing did not give up so easily. They burst right through the home owner's door as to ran straight through to the doorway following him onto the roof. Grunting in annoyance, Altair ran once again in escape.

… … …

Aladdin was sprinting as fast as he could down the crowded blocks. Seeing a curving staircase up a large sandstone tower, he grinned to himself running toward it. Skipping nearly half a dozen steps with each leap up the tower, his jaw dropped when he found a group of guards had happened to be coming down themselves. Seeing more guards chasing behind him, they each pulled out their swords.

Becoming trapped between both groups, he laughed nervously, shrugging before jumping down onto a rooftop a few yards down. Once landing, he immediately began running again, the sound of a mob of chasing guards directly behind.

Running for his life, Aladdin kept his vision straight ahead. Doing so, he failed to notice the individual matching his pace directly to his left. Said white cloaked individual in a similar position.

Still fleeing, Aladdin looked behind him from his right. At this same moment, Altair, did similarly, looking back from his left. In doing so, the two saw both sets of guards chasing them had converged into one massive unit.

Both gritted their teeth. "They're after me!" The two shouted in unison, now both becoming aware of the other's presence simultaneously. Turning to the other as they ran, they became equally as confused. "They're after you?" The two asked, once again in unintentional unison. Both shaking their heads, they looked forward to see the row of rooftops reaching their end. Both picking up their pace, they narrowed their eyes. "They're after me!" Both shouted once more, jumping down.

Flying off, doing a front flip, Altair fell back first, three stories into a bail of hay. Aladdin, mid fall, grabbed a long pair of purple drapes that had been laid outside a window and slid down, holding onto the two like a set of ropes. Reaching the bottom, he gently landed feet first. Just then, Altair jumped out of the hay bail, dusting off the loose strands as he looked around.

The two had landed in a busy three way intersection. Sentinels pouring in once again from seemingly all sides, left only the pathway in front available. Taking their chances, the two ran full speed once again down the road.

Both shifted a glance at the other, neither saying a thing as they kept the chase going away from their pursuers. "Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrels!" The sentinels called out as they chased. A growing flood of guards behind them, the two saw that the road made a sharp left up ahead. As Altair sped up, he overtook Aladdin and rounded the corner first.

Taking a small lead, he noticed a simple bench, one slot open in the middle between two others. Skidding to a halt, he spun around and sat down, resting his head as he clamped his hands and caught his breath. All while looking unnoticeable at a glance. Gaining only two peculiar stares from the other two on the bench.

Beside the bench was an open window. Smirking to himself, Aladdin jumped head first through it. Once inside, he flung the raised curtains down in front of it. Blocking any view from inside.

Only seconds passed before a wave of guards poured passed. Each shouting in eagerness. All furious as they ran by. A few moments of the rampage went by before they had all left. None of them realizing they had left behind their prey.

Standing up, Altair took a few easy steps away when a scarlet scream entered the area. The sounds of a shrieking young women came from the window Aladdin had previously dove through, this catching the guards attention back. Just then, the thief dove back out the window, landing stomach first in the dirt. Raising up, he dusted his pants off, turning back to the window. "He he, sorry 'bout that!"

Altair scowled at him. Looking past him, he noticed the guards charging full speed back at them. Without a moment to lose, the two took off once again, neck and neck in their escape. "You! Stop following me!" Altair scolded, rushing up a ladder that had been laid against the side of a near building.

A mountain of barrels in the corner of an alleyway, Aladdin scaled it in seconds. Once at the peak, he kicked the top most barrel down, creating an avalanche underneath him and slowing down the guards as he jumped onto the adjacent rooftop, now once again standing beside the assassin. "Sorry buddy, but there's not much room here!" He complained in a furrowed brow.

Just then, The men in pursuit begun climbing up the very ladder Altair had used moments ago. As they went to run in the opposite direction, a separate group from before had cut them off, blocking them as they encircled the pair.

Surrounded, Altair reached over to his side and pulled out a slim blade. Threateningly pointing it at the mob who backed up in fear. "Look out! He's got a sword!" One shouted in terror. All of them backing away slightly.

Another of the guards, rolled his eyes reaching for his side. "You idiots!" He pulled out a large scimitar and took a slashing stance. "We've all got swords!"

Amidst their confusion, Aladdin ran through their lines, breaking though as he knocked several over. Noticing this, Altair sheathed his weapon and followed directly behind. Both narrowly escaping as the pursuers engaged, now all with swords in hand. Both getting to a lower section of a roof, they jumped down back onto the main street. They ran off, leaving the palace to their backs as they ran, side by side.

As the two ran, they found that one section of the street ahead seemed to be cut off. A wide market stall on the left held nearly half the street. In front of it , hot coals had been laid on the ground, taking the remaining section. A man standing in the middle, demonstrating for a small crowd.

Altair took off to the stall and Aladdin ran straight for the coals. Reaching the stand, the assassin reached up at the roof. Using his running momentum, he swung and flung himself feet first through the stall, making it onto the other side, the merchant ducking in just the nick of time. The agile street rat smirking as he vaulted at the edge of the coals, he landed on the man in the middle's back and used him as a stepping stone to clear to the other side. Barley making it, his bare feet inches away from the burning rocks.

All the guards in a hurried charge, failed to notice what was in front of them before it was too late. They all ran across the coals, each shouting in pain as they hopped across, jumping up and down and small flames themselves seemed to burst onto their feet just before being pat and snuffed out.

Those that were able to clear the fire trap quickly, met with another unexpected surprise. As Altair had flown through the stall, a small bowl of marbles were also knocked over, now littering the streets entirety. Once reaching the ends of the coals. The men all stumbled and fell. Causing a human barrier and blockade. The chasers from the back being aware of the coals from those less fortunate in front of them, attempted going around, in a slower, vain attempt at cutting the two off.

Both checking over their shoulders as they continued running, turned and smiled at one another. Aladdin letting out a heartful laughter. Altair smiling wider in their celebration. The other's good mood infecting him to the point of letting a few low chuckles of his own. The pair joining in the other's victorious laughter as they continued making their if only temporary adjoined escape.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Hey guys. With the recent popularity of a certain few fan arts on deviant art. This whole crossover came into existence. In the comments, along with praise to the artist, were a few "I can't wait 'till someone makes a fanfic outta this!" So I thought, why not? If you want to see the original, check out an artist named: JessKat-art. In fact, the cover illustration is taken from said fan art!


End file.
